Music Brings Us Together
by AliciaFishy
Summary: TROYELLA. AU. What happens when Gabriella gets a role in a Broadway play and Troy is the promotional director? She has a three year old daughter, but she doesn't tell Troy. Troy tells her that he hates kids. Will she tell him? What happens after he knows?
1. Without Love

Summary: AU. Troy and Gabriella have never met before. He is 23 and a promotional director for a show on Broadway. Gabriella is 22 and a single mom working at Starbucks. The story is based in New York. Gabriella was born and raised there. Her mother lives down the street from her.

A/N: Hey there guys. This is my first posted HSM fan fiction. I hope you guys like it. Review and let me know. :

--

Chapter 1: "The Meeting"

Gabriella was bored out of her mind. She was all alone at work and there was nothing to do. She had read all of the magazines that were behind the counter. Since nobody was there to say anything to her, she decided to listen to her iPod. She turned it to her favorite song, "Without Love" from the musical Hairspray and began to sing along. She was so caught up in the song that she didn't notice that a customer had walked into the shop.

Troy walked towards the counter. He realized that the girl behind the counter had a gorgeous voice. She would be perfect for the lead role in Mambo!, the musical he was working with right now. Although Troy had no say in who got cast, he had a pretty good idea that she was what they were looking for.

Gabriella was dancing and when she spun around, she saw the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Gabriella's face turned bright red as she pulled her earphones out of her ears.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, barely audible.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned, "You have a great voice. Have you ever considered pursuing a singing career?"

"Oh, no. That's not my stuff. I just enjoy singing when I'm alone."

"Well, I really think you'd be great in Mambo!"

"You mean the Broadway play?" she asked, skeptically.

"Yea, I'm the promotional director for it. I mean, I have nothing to do with the casting, but the casting directors have been complaining about the girls that have been auditioning lately and you seem to be exactly what they are looking for," he smiled.

"I don't think so," she sighed.

"Will you at least consider it?" he asked, hopeful.

"Well, I don't know. It's kind of hard to find a time when I'm not busy."

"Ok, listen, I'll give you my card and you just call me if you want to set up an audition. Will that be ok?" he asked.

"I guess."  
He smiled and pulled a card out of his wallet. He wrote a number on it and handed it to her, "That's my cell; call it instead of the office."

"Thanks," she smirked. _'He gave me his cell number? Why not his office number?'_ she thought.

"So, can I get a caramel latte?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," she smiled and completed his order. They made small talk, and

about five minutes later she handed him his drink.

"So, Gabriella, don't forget to call me," he grinned as he walked out the door.

'_How did he know my name was Gabriella?' _she thought, and then it hit her that she was wearing a nametag. _'Duh,'_ she said to herself.

--

Later that evening Gabriella rushed to the day care to pick up her three-year-old daughter, Natalie.

"Mommy!" Natalie called as soon as she saw Gabriella walk into the room.

"Hey, baby girl," Gabriella grinned, picking her daughter up. She walked over to the clipboard and signed Natalie out before grabbing her backpack and walking out to the car.

"Mom, guess what!" Natalie grinned.

"What?"

"I got to lead the line to the play ground today. It was so cool. I made us all walk in… umm… squiggly lines."

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked. She put her daughter in her car seat and drove home.

--

A few days passed and Gabriella had almost completely forgotten about Troy from the coffee shop. She was trying to find her checkbook so she could pay for Natalie's day care when Troy's card fell out of her purse. She picked it up and smiled. She stuck it in her pocket and grabbed her checkbook.

After getting home with Natalie that evening she pulled the card out of her pocket. _Troy Bolton_. She thought about calling him. She had never been a very outgoing person. However, it wouldn't hurt to audition. She could get her mom to watch Natalie. Troy had been very cute. She decided she could at least call him and talk to him about it. She picked up her phone.

"Hey, mom, I want some pickles," Natalie said walking up to her.

Gabriella set down the phone and the card without a second thought.

--

A/N: So, that was chapter 1, let me know what you think. :


	2. Meeting again

--

A/N: I just want to let you guys know that I am going to have all of the HSM kids in this story. But yea, here's chapter 2.

--

Chapter 2

Gabriella was browsing the aisles at the grocery store. Natalie was at her mother's place. Gabriella grabbed a few boxes of macaroni and cheese off the counter when she bumped into a cart.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she sighed looking up and once again being met with a stare from those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Troy?" she retorted.

"So, you haven't called. I'm guessing you're not interested," he said with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Actually, I was going to call you last night, but I got distracted. I mean, I don't know if it would be right for me, but it can't hurt to see what it's like, right?" she asked.

"Yea. It's actually a lot of fun. You know what, we're having a little get together tonight, you should stop by."

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Gabriella said as she fiddled with her purse strap.

"Oh, come on. Just stop by and meet everybody," Troy begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I don't know."

"Please. For me," Troy looked as though he was about to get down on his knees and beg.

"I suppose I could stop by," she smiled.

"GREAT!" He exclaimed. His cheeks turned red with great embarrassment.

Gabriella smiled at how cute he was.

"So, what time? And where should I meet you?" she asked.

"It starts at 7, so I'll pick you up around 6:34?" Troy grinned.

"Sure sounds good," said Gabriella as she scribbled down her address and phone number and handed it to him.

--

Gabriella rushed in her apartment, immediately grabbing her phone. She quickly dialed her mom's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Ms. Montez answered.

"Hey, mom, it's Gabi. I was wondering if you would keep Natalie tonight?" she asked, hopeful.

"Sure, sweetie. What do you have a hot date?" her mom asked.

"No, mom. I was just invited to this party by a really hot guy. He's picking me up in an hour and a half, so I need to go get ready," she smiled.

"Ok, sweetie. Well have fun."

"Thanks, mom. I'll talk to you later," with that Gabriella hung up the phone and rushed to her closet to pick out something to wear. After 11 minutes of digging through her closet, Gabriella couldn't find a thing to wear. She needed reinforcements. She ran and grabbed her phone to call her best friend, Taylor McKessie.

--

14 minutes later, Gabriella opened the door to find Taylor holding three different dresses. Taylor rushed inside and Gabriella closed the door behind her.

"Thank God you're here. You are such a lifesaver, Tay. You don't even know how grateful I am."

"Don't thank me yet. First we need to see if any of these dresses will work," Taylor said as she handed the first dress to Gabi. It was a gorgeous v-neck red dress that tied around the neck. She quickly put it on and stepped out so that Taylor could see.

After a moment of examining her Taylor stated, "No, try the next one on. That one's a little too slutty."

Gabriella nodded her head and went back to change into a beige dress that fell just below her knees. She walked out and spun around.

"Hmm… I just don't think that one's cute enough."

Gabriella sighed and grabbed the last dress, praying that it would be the one.

It was a gorgeous black strapless dress that fit snug to her body and flowed out right above her knees.

She stepped out and smiled at Taylor.

"Oh my god. That is the one!" Taylor squealed.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, girl, you're on fire!"

They curled Gabriella's hair and let it fall down over her shoulders. They did her makeup and picked out the perfect shoes and earrings to go with the dress.

Taylor left the apartment at 6:21. A few minutes later Gabriella's phone rang. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, this is Troy. I'm turning the corner and I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok, I'm just about ready. I'll see you in a few," she grinned.

--

A/N: So I'm sorry about the random numbers, I just really like them. But aw! They're sort of going on a date!

Also, I need to give credit to my wifey, Chelsea. She is helping me SOOOOOO much with this story:


	3. The Party

Chapter 3

Troy walked up the stairs and to apartment 2C. He knocked and patiently waited for Gabriella to answer. A moment later, Gabriella cracked the door open and smiled at Troy.

"Hey," she said, "can you give me, like two more minutes?"

"Yeah, sure," he grinned.

She closed the door, but quickly opened it again. "You can come sit down," she said, shakily.

"Oh, umm… ok."

Troy walked inside and sat down on the couch. Gabriella disappeared into her bedroom and came back with her heels on and purse in hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Troy said breathlessly as he stared at Gabriella in awe.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah, you just look… amazing."

Gabriella smiled brightly as Troy stood up.

"Shall we get going then?" Troy asked.

"We shall," Gabriella giggled.

--

They arrived at a magnificent two-story building. There was a plethora of people walking inside. Troy parked the car and quickly got out to open Gabriella's door.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled.

"My pleasure," he grinned.

They walked together side by side into the party. There were tons of people standing around drinking wine and talking with each other. A scrawny blonde headed boy walked over to them.

"Hey, Troy! What's up, man?"

"Hey, Ryan, let me introduce you to Gabriella. Gabriella this is Ryan Evans."

"Hello," said Gabriella shyly as she shook Ryan's hand.

"So what's a pretty girl like yourself doing with Troy?" Ryan asked as he smiled at Troy.

Gabriella laughed as Troy feigned hurt.

"Don't listen to Ryan, he's just jealous that I didn't bring him instead," Troy said.

"Whatever, Troy sorry dude, but you are so not my type," Ryan said as he winked at Gabriella.

"Ouch man. That one hurt," Troy said as he grabbed his chest.

"Oh, are you both gay?" Gabriella said hoping that Troy wasn't.

"No, just Troy," Ryan joked.

"Yeah I like the opposite sex too much to be gay," replied Troy.

"Too bad they don't like you," Gabriella smirked.

"Oh, you have a feisty one here, Troy, don't let her go," Ryan laughed.

Troy responded by wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. Her face turned bright red. Taking notice to this, Ryan smiled at Gabriella.

"It was very nice to meet you, Gabriella, but I must mingle. Never know just how many hot gay guys are in this place," Ryan waved goodbye as he made his way across the room.

"I like him. He seems pretty cool," Gabriella said as she looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Yeah, well, he has the lead male role in Mambo!, so if you get the part, you'd get to hang out with him all the time," Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella smiled, and thought to herself _'Well, if I get the part, I hope I get to hang out with you all the time.'_

After mingling with a few more people, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her to the side. "That's the casting director over there. Do you want to go meet him?" he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded. Troy kept his grasp on her hand and led her through the crowd to Jerry.

"Hey, Jerry. What's up?" Troy asked.

Jerry turned from the people he was talking to and smiled at Troy, "Everyone, this is Troy Bolton. He is my promotional director, and this beautiful young lady standing beside him is… well, Troy, who is your friend?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I almost forgot my manners. This is Gabriella Montez, the girl I have been telling you about," Troy smiled as he looked down at Gabriella.

"Ah, she does look perfect for the part."

"And you should hear her voice," Troy bragged, making Gabriella blush.

"Well, we are going to have some karaoke later tonight, maybe we can hear you then," Jerry smiled at Gabriella.

"Oh, I don't know," Gabriella said, biting her bottom lip.

"You don't know about what?" Ryan asked as he walked up beside Gabriella.

"Gabriella is scared to sing karaoke," Troy teased.

"No, I'm not. I just don't have anything to sing," she argued.

"Well, what if I pick something out and you sing with me?" Ryan asked.

"Umm…" Gabriella started.

"That's a great idea, man," Troy smiled as he gave Ryan a high five.

Ryan then left to go pick out a song.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Troy," Gabriella said as she looked up at him, vindictively.

"What?" Troy asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't even, bucko. You're so going to pay for this later," Gabriella sneered.

"Hmm… I like the way that sounds," he laughed.

--

A/N: Well, first of all Chelsea helped me immensely with this chapter. I think we're just going to write it together. :)

Also, Ryan being gay… I know that a lot of people get frustrated with that, but the main reason we're making him gay is for a gay friend of ours, Cory.

Plus, Ryan is going to become very close to Gabriella and be there for her when other people coughTROYcough upset her.

Please review, please:)


	4. Karaoke

Chapter 4: Karaoke

Gabriella was sipping her wine and chatting with a few people when Ryan ran up to her.

"Gabriella! I found a song!" he exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Gabriella turned and looked at him. She excused herself and walked over to him.

"Ok, it's a country song. But, it's really good," Ryan smiled.

"What song is it?" she asked.

"Like We Never Loved at All by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill."

"I love that song! Tim McGraw is totally the shit," Gabriella smiled.

"Do you like him more than you like Troy?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean? I don't like Troy."

"Darling, please. I see the way you look at him. He's totally hot, Gabi and he's totally into you."

"Really? Oh, I mean, no. He just wants me to be in the musical," Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, and the musical's called 'Gabi, date me!'" Ryan laughed.

"Well, if you like him so much, why don't you date him?"

"I tried. He's straight; there's no cracking him."

"Aw, poor Ryan."

"Stop changing the subject!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I'm not changing the subject," she said.

"And I'm not gay."

"Really? I totally picked up a gay vibe on you, though. Damn, my gaydar is off," Gabi replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, hush, Gabi. Let's just go sing," he smiled.

"Ok, ok. Let's get this over with."

Gabriella and Ryan walked towards the makeshift stage that was set up in the middle of the room. Taking the mic, Ryan began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Ryan Evans and this is Gabriella Montez. We're going to bring a little Dixie into New York and sing 'Like We Never Loved At All.'"

The crowd applauded and became silent.

Gabriella looked at Ryan nervously, "I don't think I can do it," she whispered.

"Gabi, you can't let me down. You can't let Troy down. Look, he's watching you," Ryan replied and nodded towards Troy in the crowd.

A smile came to Gabi's face when she was met with those marvelous blue eyes.

The music began to play. The words flashed across a television that was set in front of the stage, but Gabriella didn't need them. She kept her eyes locked on Troy's as she began to sing.

"You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still livin' with your goodbye  
And you're just goin' on with your life  
How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all  
You, I hear you're doin' fine  
Seems like you're doin' well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
(Leavin' us behind)  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is baby yeah  
(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)  
To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did  
How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all  
Did you forget the magic...ohh  
Did you forget the passion  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss meeeee...  
Ohhhh ohohh ohh Baby, baby  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved...at all..."

Gabriella and Ryan set their microphones back in the stands and smiled at each other. Ryan gave Gabriella a huge hug. She looked back to the crowd to find Troy, but didn't see him anywhere. All she could see were all the people applauding and yelling their names.

"Psst, Gabi," Troy called from the side of the stage.

Gabriella turned her head to see Troy standing there. He motioned for her to come down. She hopped off the stage and he grabbed her hand. He led her outside to a swing.

"You were amazing," Troy smiled.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have never heard anyone sing that well."

Gabriella smiled and looked down. Troy put his hand on her chin so that she would look up at him. They both began to lean in, knowing what was coming. Their lips were inches apart when they were interrupted.

"Gabriella Montez!" Jerry exclaimed as he walked around the corner. Troy and Gabriella quickly pulled away and turned to look at Jerry.

"Oh, hey, Jerry," Gabriella said quietly.

"You've got the role," he grinned.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked, astonished.

"Yeah, baby. You're amazing. Looks like Troy was right about something for once," he laughed.

"Haha, very funny," Troy said as he rolled his eyes.

Jerry pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to Gabi, "Here's my card. Call me tomorrow and I'll set you up with the details."

Gabriella smiled as Jerry turned and walked away.

"Oh my gosh! I got the part!" Gabi exclaimed. She jumped off the swing and started jumping up and down. She grabbed Troy's hands and pulled him up and into a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming to get coffee that day," Gabi smiled.

They began to lean in again when they heard footsteps.

"Gabi, I met a-" he stopped talking when he saw the closeness of Troy and Gabriella's face. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry. Gabi, come find me later!" Ryan hollered as he ran off.

Troy laughed and winked at Gabi. He grabbed her chin and pulled her in. Knowing that there would be no more distractions. Their lips connected gently as they kissed. After a few moments, Gabriella pulled away and looked into Troy's eyes.

"I have to go," Gabriella said softly.

"What…why?" Troy asked confused.

"I have to open work tomorrow."

"Screw work, you're going to have to quit anyway for the production."

"Wait…what do you mean? Why do have to quit my job?"

"Because you won't have time with all of the rehearsals and shows," Troy explained.

"Well, how much time is it going to take up? Will I be at home at all?"

"Well, yeah you will be home at night."

"Troy I don't know about this," Gabriella said looking down at her feet.

"It's not like you have anything to take care of. I mean, it's just yourself."

Gabriella stopped breathing for a moment. What was she going to do about Natalie? She couldn't just leave her by herself, and she couldn't expect her mother to take care of her all the time. She had things to do too. And Natalie most definitely could not come to all the shows and rehearsals. It would be too distracting.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Troy asked worried.

"I really need to think about this some more. Can you just take me home?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, sure."

As they were heading towards the car, Gabi saw Ryan flirting with a really cute guy.

"Hold on Troy," Gabriella said as she walked towards Ryan. " Sorry to interrupt you Ryan, but could you give me your number so I could call you later?" she asked Ryan.

"Sure thing babe," Ryan wrote down his number and handed it to Gabriella, "Here you go."

"Thanks," said Gabriella. She was about to leave when she leaned in to whisper something into Ryan's ear, "oh and by the way, he's really cute."

Ryan smiled at Gabriella and she walked back towards Troy's car. Troy opened the door for her and she climbed in. The ride to Gabriella's apartment was a quiet one. Neither spoke a word to each other. When they reached her apartment complex, Troy got out of the car and opened Gabi's door for her again. She got out, and they began to walk up to her apartment. When they reached her door, Gabriella turned to face Troy.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun."

"Thank you for coming. Listen, Gabi, I think that you're an excellent singer and you're really beautiful. Just give this musical a thought, ok," Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips once more and walked away.

--

A/N: So, why is Gabi not telling Troy about Natalie? She's gonna get herself into a load of shit when he finds out. :(

But yea… we won't be able to update until like Monday night… but yeah:)


	5. The Choice

A/N: So, I'm not getting very many reviews, and that's ok. But, I love reviews and they make me feel GREAT! I totally accept criticism, but please make it constructive. I don't like mean reviews, so please review. :)

--

Chapter 5

Gabriella sat down and began to think. She really wanted to be in the show, she just wasn't sure how possible it would be. She needed to talk to someone. She decided to call Taylor.

She dialed her number quickly and waited as it rang. Gabriella sighed when Taylor's voicemail picked up.

"Shit," she whispered as she ended the call. She thought about who else she could call.

Then she remembered that Ryan had given her his number.

She pulled it out of her pocket and dialed it. She waited as it rang. She smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hello?" he answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Ryan, it's Gabi."

"Oh, hey, Gabi, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, not a lot, really," she sighed, "What about you? Are you busy?"

"Well, I'm on my way home from the party. Guess what!"

"You got that cute guy's number?" she asked.

"Well, yea, but… he kissed me!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, ma'am, he's so cute too. His name is Cory James. Isn't that adorable?" Ryan rambled.

"Yes," Gabi smiled into the phone.

"Oh, but wait. When I walked up to you and Troy, it looked like something was about to be going on there."

"Well, I mean, we just kissed," Gabriella said as though it was no big deal.

"Gabi, that's great!"

"Well, yea, except, I haven't been completely honest with him," she sighed.

"What? Are you like a transsexual?" he teased.

"Ryan, I have a kid."

"Well, why don't you just tell him?"

"I was going to, really. But then Jerry came and told me that I got the part and then Troy was talking about how I would have to quit my job. He told me I wouldn't be able to be at home that much and that it didn't matter because I didn't have to take care of anyone but myself, and I knew I should tell him, but I couldn't. He's so amazing; I don't want to ruin it because of Natalie."

"Gabs, you got the part!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yea, but I mean, I can't take it if I don't have a place for Natalie," Gabriella said quietly.

"Can't you just find her a babysitter?"

"Well, I've never left her with anyone but my mother," she replied.

"Gabi, what about her dad?" Ryan asked nervously.

"He's an ass hole. I thought that he loved me, so I slept with him. Then, when he finds out I'm pregnant, he completely bailed," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I just need to figure something out. I really want to take this."

"Is Natalie in daycare?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, until five on the weekdays," she said.

"Well, practices aren't going to go any later than seven or eight. I mean, in a few months when it's time for the shows they will be later sometimes. They won't be late every night though. So, why don't you try to find someone to watch her," Ryan said, thoughtfully.

"Hmm… I guess I could get my mom to watch her for a few days and try to get someone else soon. Maybe I could get Taylor's little sister to do it."

"Okay. Good. But, listen, I think you should tell Troy soon, because you don't want to build a relationship on lies," Ryan replied.

"I'm not lying to him," Gabi said defensively.

"But, Gabs, he needs to know. I'm not going to go and tell him. I'm just saying that you should think about it."

"I will, I promise."

--

Gabriella knocked on her mother's door. It was 7:56 and Gabi needed to get Natalie to day care. Gabi had a meeting with Jerry at 10.

"Hey, Gabi," her mother smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey, momma," Gabi smiled, "How was Natalie?"

"She was great. You know, I really wish you would just send her over here more often. Especially if that date went well…"

"Well, mom, it did. But, guess what… I got a role in a Broadway musical!" Gabriella exclaimed as she walked in.

"Gabi, that's great!"

"Yes, and if you really do want to have Natalie more often, I would greatly appreciate it because, I am going to have a different schedule."

"Absolutely," her mom smiled.

"MOMMA," Natalie exclaimed as she ran into the room.

"Hey, baby girl, are you ready to go to day care?"

"I want to stay here with Nana. We had so much fun!"

"Well, you're going to be coming over here more often, I promise."

"Okay, momma…"

--

"Thanks, Jerry, I'll see you Monday morning," Gabi smiled as she walked out of Jerry's office. She saw Troy walking down the hall.

"Gabi," he called.

"Oh, hey, Troy, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, I was about to head out to lunch. Do you want to join me?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Gabriella grinned. He smiled and took her hand leading her out of the office.

They walked to a small dinner down the street. Troy opened the door for her and walked her to a small booth.

"So…" he began.

"Yes, I took the role," Gabi smiled, knowing that that was what he was hinting at.

"Good. I was going to have to kick your ass if you didn't."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"No, not really, I could never."

Gabriella just smiled in reply. They made small talk over lunch and Troy walked Gabriella back to her car. He kissed her and promised to call that night.

--

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the Troyella time there, I just had to have something in it and well, I'm tired as mess.

Anyway, random note… for those of you who haven't seen HAIRSPRAY, you must go see it. Ok, this is the second movie that I have paid to see in a theater since I started working at a theater in July of 2006, because I get free tickets. So, uhh… yes, it's amazing I have seen it four and a half times. I plan on seeing it about 7392758392587649857 more. :)


	6. Hair Gel

A/N: Ok, to the person that asked if I was a lesbian, no I am not. I have some friends that are. But, the whole wifey thing is just a joke between all of my friends. I just don't get turned on by women. :) Anyway, thanks to those who left reviews, they made me very happy! A special thanks to sayokay because it was the nicest review of all!

--

Chapter 6

Gabriella grabbed a diet coke out of the refrigerator and sat down on the couch to watch the news. Natalie was in bed. She muted the television when her phone rang. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabi," Troy's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, Troy," she grinned.

"How are you tonight?" he asked.

"I'm just fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Umm…" Gabriella started to think, she didn't have any plans. "Nothing at the moment…"

"Well, how would you like to go out with me then?"

"Hmm… I don't know. I don't like to be seen with losers," she giggled.

"Oh, so you'd rather stay in?" he asked coyly.

Gabriella laughed nervously.

"I'm just joking," Troy said into the phone. "But, seriously, could you consider being seen in public with me?"

"I suppose I could," she smiled.

--

Gabriella quickly applied some lip gloss and strapped on her shoes. She walked into her living room just as there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Troy standing there.

"Hey," Troy smiled. Gabriella smiled back. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me lock the door and we can go," Gabriella said as she turned the key in the lock. "I don't want anyone to break in. Not that I have anything valuable anyway. So where exactly are we going Troy?"

"Umm……well, to be honest with you I really don't have a clue," Troy said embarrassedly.

"Well that's nice to know," Gabriella said as she gave him a sideways smile.

They walked down the stairs and onto the street. When they reached the car, Troy opened the door for Gabriella and let her get in. She smiled at him as she sat down on the leather seat. Troy owned a very nice black corvette. It had a navigation system and seat warmers.

"So where do you want to go?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, you are the one who asked me out," Gabriella replied.

"Well I am giving you the honors of choosing where we go."

"But I don't want to choose. I hate deciding things like this," Gabriella whined.

"Okay, well do you want to go to the movies or eat something?"

"OOOOO, LET'S GO TO THE MOVIES!" Gabriella exclaimed. It had been a while since she had gotten the chance to go and not had to watch a kiddy movie.

"Okay, well since you don't like making decisions, do you want to see the Borne Ultimatum?"

"I haven't seen the first two," Gabriella said quietly.

"Well then…"

"OOOOO lets see HAIRSPRAY!" Gabriella said as she made Troy nearly wreck.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We can see it as long as you don't sing."

"I promise, I won't sing. Wait a minute I thought that you liked my amazing voice," Gabi said eyeing him.

"I do, but…" Troy began.

"I'm just teasing."

Troy smiled as they pulled into the theater parking lot. He parked the car and got out to help Gabi out. He took her hand and led her to the box office. They waited in line for a few moments. When they reached the window, Troy dropped Gabi's hand to grab his wallet out of his pocket.

"We need two for Hair gel," he said to the woman.

Gabi looked at him like he was crazy, "It's Hairspray, Troy. How do you not know that? You work on Broadway."

"Well, umm… I haven't done any promotions for that. I really wasn't into the musicals. I worked for a magazine and then I met Jerry and he offered me more money and the rest is history," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, wait until Jerry hears about this," she giggled.

"No, please don't tell him," Troy whined.

"Fine, I won't if you buy me large buttery popcorn, cookie dough bites, and a large dr pepper."

"Eat much?" he teased.

"Shut up," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Troy got the tickets and headed towards the concession stand. He bought Gabriella everything she had asked for and walked with her to the theater. They sat in the middle row where they could put their feet up on the bar.

"We got here early," Troy smiled.

"Well, that's because somebody didn't make any plans," she giggled.

"I know that I suck, you don't have to remind me. I'm just bad about making plans. Plus, how was I supposed to know what you would feel like doing?" he asked.

"You're just supposed to know, gosh."

"Once again, my bad..."

--

During the second song in the movie, Gabriella looked over at Troy.

"Hey, you look like that guy," she whispered.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Link Larkin!"

"Umm… I don't see it."

"Troy, you look just like him. Are you sure you're not really an actor?"

"He doesn't look like me," Troy said looking at Gabi as though she were insane.

"Whatever," she laughed as he kissed her on the forehead.

--

A/N: Ok. So I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I suck officially. But, yea… I know you guys are probably like 'DAMN! This girl really loves Hairspray,' and yes… I do… I have seen it 8 times! HAHA. I work at a movie theater though. 3 of the 8 times I watched it on the clock ahahaha. :)


	7. Unexpected Information

A/N: So yes, I still suck at updating. I'm just way into reading other people's stories to work on my own. If it weren't for Chelsea this chapter wouldn't be going up right now. So everybody needs to thank her! I won't detain ya'll from reading this any longer!

Chapter 7- "Unexpected Information"

As the last scene ended and the credits started rolling, Gabriella and Troy got up from their seats and exited through the theatre doors. Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist, and Gabriella started smiling to herself.  
As they were walking down the hall a child of about four or five started running down the halls throwing popcorn everywhere that he went.  
"God I hate kids," Troy whispered to Gabriella, "They are so annoying. I don't think I could ever have one."  
"You hate kids?" Gabriella said with worry in her voice.  
"Yeah, I mean they are great for some people, but I don't think that I could ever have one. Every woman that I have dated that had a kid always ended up badly. The kid always got in the way of the relationship. They are just too much responsibility."  
"Uh, Troy, I am not feeling too well. Can you just take me home?" Gabriella asked Troy.  
"Yeah, are you okay?"  
"No, my stomach is starting to hurt," Gabriella lied.  
"Well, just try not to throw up in my car," Troy said winking at her.  
Gabriella smiled weakly at Troy as they walked out of the movie theatre. Troy once again opened the door for Gabriella when they reached the car. Not feeling the way she did the first time that he did this, Gabriella climbed into the seat.  
The car ride was silent. Gabi felt as though she would never get home. She wanted to break down and cry. Troy was an amazing guy, but if he did not even want kids, there was no way they could make a relationship work.  
When Troy pulled up at Gabriella's apartment complex, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thanks for tonight, Troy. It was fun," she smiled, halfheartedly.  
"It was my pleasure," he replied as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll call you later, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure," she said as she got out of his car. Gabriella turned and walked into her building, slowly making her way up to her apartment. She took her keys out of her purse and unlocked her door and lazily set them on the coffee table.  
She sighed as she remembered his words, "God I hate kids." A few tears came to her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. She needed to talk to someone. She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and began to scan through the list of names in her phone.  
"RYAN!" she exclaimed when she saw his name, he would be the perfect person to call. He would definitely know what to do.  
She hit talk and waited as it rang a few times and the chipper boy's voice came through the phone.  
"Hey, Gabi!" he exclaimed.  
"Hey, Ryan," Gabriella said, tearfully.  
"What's wrong, babe?" he asked.  
"Troy hates kids."  
"What do you mean he hates kids?" Ryan asked, confused.  
"He hates kids!"  
"How do you know that?"  
"He told me so," she said through short breaths.  
"Did you tell him about Natalie?" he questioned.  
"No!" Gabriella screamed into the phone, causing Ryan to wince on the other end of the phone.  
"Well, then, how do you know? He's not the type of guy to just randomly say something like that," Ryan said simply.  
"therewasthiskidandhewasthrowinpopcornandtroywaslikeihatekids!" she said in one breath as the tears began to freely pour down her face.  
"Gabriella, umm… I'm not quite sure what to tell you," he replied quietly.  
"But, Ryan," she whined, "you're supposed to know about guys. You are a guy, you date guys, you know EVERYTHING! You're like a fucking encyclopedia."  
"Gabi, if I knew everything about guys, well, I don't."  
"Ryan, what do I do?"  
"You need to tell him about Natalie. You need to just call him and tell him," he sighed.  
"I can't. I mean, I've never been afraid to tell anyone about her. But, now, it's like, I can't tell him. I just can't."  
"Well, Gabi, the longer you wait, the worse his reaction is going to be. If you tell him now, you have a chance. Whereas, if you wait, there's no way he'll forgive you. And, Gabi, it's going to be even worse if you don't tell him and he finds out somehow. Which, trust me, if you guys end up getting married and there's some kid in your house, he's going to ask some questions," Ryan said quietly.  
"I know, I know. Okay, I promise that I will tell him soon. Just keep it quiet until then, okay?" she asked.  
"Gabriella, you know that I think you should tell him now, but, I'll go along with it. However, when it comes out, don't even think about saying that I knew anything about the situation."  
"I would never incriminate you like that, Ry."  
--  
A/N: yes, it's a short chapter… but guess what, I'm posting chapter 8 along with it:)  
This one is leading into the drama of the story, but the next one will actually have the drama. 


	8. Mommy?

Chapter 8 – "Mommy?"

It had been three months since Gabriella had promised Ryan that she would tell Troy. She hadn't even hinted at it. However, she really hadn't had that many opportunities. Rehearsals had been in full swing. She would catch a meal with Troy almost every day and they would chat, but Gabriella didn't want to tell him such big news in public.

It was Wednesday night and Gabriella was tired. The musical was opening on Friday night and rehearsal had been hell all week.

The telephone rang and Natalie jumped off Gabriella's lap.

"I've got it, Mom. You don't have to get up. It's probably for me anyway. No one calls you."

"Thanks, Natie," Gabriella laughed as her daughter ran into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Natalie answered.

"Hey, umm… is Gabriella there?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, hold on just a second," the small girl smiled, "Mommy!" she hollered as she walked back into the living room.

"Oh, is it actually for me?" Gabriella joked.

"Yep, it's some man," Natalie said as she handed the phone to Gabriella.

"Hello?" she answered. The voice on the other end was silent for a moment.

"_Mommy?_" The voice asked. Gabriella immediately realized that it was Troy. Her heart sank.

"Troy, I was going to tell you. But, with rehearsals and all, and after you said at the theater," she said quietly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," he sighed.

"You told me that you hated kids. How the hell was I supposed to just tell you after something like that?"

"Gabriella, look I have to go. I can't deal with this right now."

"Troy, please just let me explain," Gabriella pleaded.

"I just can't handle this right now," Troy said quickly as he hung up on Gabriella.

Gabriella got up off the couch and walked into her bedroom. She closed the door and slid down the wall. Holding her knees to her chest Gabriella started to cry. She could hear tiny footsteps walking to her door.

Natalie started knocking on the door. "Mommy, are you okay?"

Gabriella quickly regained herself and opened the door. "Of course I am okay sweetie," Gabriella said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Okay, good. I hate it when you are upset." Natalie said smiling up at her mother.

"Are you ready for bed sweetie?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Do I have to go?" Gabriella's daughter pleaded with her.

"Yes, I think that you have been up long enough, and remember you have a field trip tomorrow."

"I don't want to go to the museum! Can't I go to rehearsal with you tomorrow?" Natalie pleaded with her mother.

"Tell you what. How about you go to the museum tomorrow, and I will take you to my rehearsal the next day. Will that be okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay," Natalie said satisfied with her mother's answer.

Gabriella walked Natalie to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and told her goodnight.

Gabriella walked into her own bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She grabbed her cell phone and scrolled down to Ryan's number, and hit the talk button.

After the phone rang a couple of times Ryan's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Gabi, what are you doing?" Ryan asked not knowing what had just happened to Gabriella.

"Hey Ryan. Troy found out about Natalie."

"Oh, really? How did he find out? Did you tell him?"

"No, he called me and Natalie answered the phone. When I tried to explain it to him, he wouldn't listen to me. He just said that he had to go and hung up. I really upset him, Ryan. I don't know what to do," Gabriella said as she started crying.

"Listen, Gabi, if Troy likes you as much as I think that he does, he will see past this. He will understand why you haven't told him, and he will forgive you."

"But what if he doesn't, Ryan. What if he hates me for the rest of my life and never forgives me? What am I supposed to do if that happens? I don't think that I can handle him hating me forever," Gabriella sighed.

"He will, Gabi. I just know that he will," Ryan told her reassuringly.

"Thanks for all of your help, Ryan. I really do appreciate it," Gabriella said.

"No problem. Anytime you need somebody to talk to, I am here for you."

"Thanks, Ry. I'll see you at rehearsals tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight, Gabi."

"Goodnight," Gabriella said as she hung up the phone, and placed it on her nightstand. Gabriella went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she finished, she went back into her bedroom and set her alarm clock. She turned off her light, and slowly climbed into her bed dreading the day to come.

--

Gabriella was feeling pretty well the next day. Ryan had been trying extra hard to cheer her up, and it was working. They were on their lunch break. The whole cast was sitting on stage eating pizza that Jerry had ordered for them.

"So, Gabriella, there were two pretzels walking down the street. One of them was assaulted," he smiled at her.

Gabriella started laughing hysterically, "Ryan, that is like the funniest joke that I have ever heard," she exclaimed. She looked up and saw Troy. She sighed and looked back at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Nothing," Gabi said quietly as she looked up again.

Ryan turned around and saw Troy, who seemed to notice Gabriella at that same moment. He shook his head and turned and walked away.

"Gabi, go talk to him," Ryan said.

Gabriella nodded her head and walked quickly after him.

"Troy," she called once they were away from everyone.

"Don't," he said as he turned around to look at her, "I told you that I couldn't deal with this right now."

"Please, just listen to me," She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't. I just can't," he said as he turned and walked away.

--

A/N: I promise that it's going to get better. It's pretty depressing right now, huh? But yeah… there will be more to come soon.

Oh, and to let you guys know… my final Hairspray count is 9. It has officially left our theater, so unless I drive an hour away, I won't see it until the DVD comes out. But, I'm not going to drive an hour away to see it again…

Oh, and if you guys would please, please, please review. They really do make me write faster. :) Seriously. I am going to write some more tomorrow during fourth. It's Latin, but I'm the TA.

REMEMBER…… review, please!


End file.
